


A Torn World

by hookedonwriting



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonwriting/pseuds/hookedonwriting
Summary: Fifty years after the walking dead world when all have been rebuilt grandma Dahlia tells her grandchildren a story about the dark grim world that became when the world everyone once knew...was over!





	A Torn World

Chapter 1

It was a warm Saturday night. Ella and Liam James parents had a reservation for a restaurant. Their grandmother Dahlia came to babysit while their parents enjoyed their evening. When she arrived she walked inside with a book. A book she had written years earlier about her young adult life. Ella and Liam came out to greet her.

  
"GRANDMA!" They shouted from the top of the stairs as they ran down to greet her at the door.

  
"Hello Ella, hello Liam" Grandma Dahlia shouted while giving hugs and kisses.

  
They don't get to see their grandmother often so it's always a treat for everyone when she comes to visit.

  
"What do you have in your hands?" They asked while looking in her hands.

  
"Can you read it to us?" They asked as they raced back up the stairs. "Bye mom, bye dad. Have a fun date."

  
Their parents walked outside and closed the door behind them and grandma Dahlia walked up the stairs behind the kids. When they got upstairs they both ran into Liam's room for their grandma to read them a story.

  
"This story I'm going to read to you tonight is about a world full of monsters and people fighting to survive. I call this book "A Torn World." Grandma Dahlia began. "It was a dark, strange new world. A world that required fighting to survive. Young Dahlia Rose was with her parents in their small, cozy home when they heard the terrifying message on the radio...PEOPLE TURNING RAVAGE: EATING OTHER PEOPLE. STAY INSIDE! They turned to each other with fright in their eyes. They didn't want to believe the news. I mean for anyone it sounds like something crazy. 

Dahlia Rose's grandfather lived alone in a nursing home downtown. Her father told everyone he needed to go check on him and to bring him home with them so they would know that he was safe if such a thing were true. When her father arrived at the nursing facility they wouldn't let him inside. They were talking about rabid people on the loose inside of the home. He pushed and made his way through. He looked around inside and saw these rabid people walking around eating other residents and nurses. He fought his way through until he saw grandpa Ed on the couch. He yelled at him and when he turned around his eyes were a glassy gray, his face was pale, and he had blood on his face. That's when he realized he was one of them too. Papa Earl made his way out of the nursing facility but not without sustaining a scratch on his arm. He arrived home with blood seeping into the floor."

"Papa, what happened? Dahlia asked while trying to find something to stop the bleeding. "Grandpa Ed...he's...he's...he's one of them" papa studdered while holding the bandage on his arm around his wound. "I tried to find my way out but not without being attacked by one of those monsters." 

Dahlia could see the terror in her papa's eyes and tried everything to calm him down. This was the beginning of the end of the world they once knew. What could have happened to cause such chaos in the world? What caused people to turn on each other and become rabid? Of course for Dahlia Rose and her family they didn't want to believe such a thing could have happened.   
 

"This sounds so crazy!" Liam shouted. "People eating other people?" 

"Just listen to the story. It will all make sense later." Grandma Dahlia responded as she held her place in the story. " Shall we continue then?"

Liam nodded his head and grandma Dahlia continued. 

"A little while later Dahlia Rose & her mother noticed that Papa Earl was beginning to come down with a fever. They couldn't understand why after sustaining a scratch he would be getting so sick. They tried to give him medicine to bring his fever down. They helped him to his bed and told him to lay down for a nap. This was just another mystery of this new world. After all, from what they could tell, it didn't look like the scratch was infected. 

After a couple of hours, they decided to go check on Papa Earl. When they arrived in the bedroom they noticed that he had no pulse. He was just...GONE! But how could that be? They figured the best thing to do was to give him a proper burial. But much to their wonder Papa Earl raised his head up off of the pillow and turned to look at them. Except he wasn't Papa Earl anymore. He was one of them too. Tears filled their eyes as they grieved not only his death but his resurrection as a monster. They could barely stand to see him in such a state. They wouldn't have wished that on anyone. They hesitated to put the monster down that now inhabits Papa Earl's body. But they decided the best thing to do was to put him down and let his body rest in peace. Dahlia's mother reached for a gun in the drawer of her nightstand and started shooting. Except the monster wouldn't die. Why wouldn't it die? The monster then raised up from Papa Earl's spot in the bed and attacked Dahlia Rose's mother."

"MAMA!" Dahlia Rose shouted while watching with terror as the monster that once was her father started ripping her mother apart. 

"Go pack your clothes and leave this place. Get somewhere safe." Her mother shouted and as she was drawing her last breath she raised the gun up to Papa Earl's head and BANG!

Dahlia Rose had to experience her mother putting down her father and taking one last breath herself. Dahlia knew what she had to do. She had to keep her mother from reanimating into one of those monsters too. She raised the gun up to her mother's head while hesitating to pull the trigger. With sweaty palms and a shaky aim, she shot her mother in the head as well. She slid herself down the wall and buried her head in her hands. In a day she lost both of her parents and her grandfather and she was now alone in this terrifying world. 

After taking some time to grieve what she had lost she shut her parents' door behind her and made herself to her room. She grabbed her suitcase from her closet and began throwing clothes, toiletries, and personal care items in there. She also grabbed the photo from her nightstand of her, her mom, and her dad from vacation just a month prior. She opened the drawer to grab a picture of her grandfather and the rest of the photos from her friends and shoved them into her suitcase before turning off all of the lights and shutting the door behind her. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
